


An Old Agent, An Old Case & a Possibly Compromised Investigation

by TVgirll1971



Series: Truth and Consqueences [1]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: A former FBI agent suffering from dementia asks to see his old boss--Douglas Prince. However, since the agent is convinced the year is 1990, Ray is forced to go in his father's place.
Relationships: Ray Prince/Susan Sampson
Series: Truth and Consqueences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617478
Kudos: 2





	An Old Agent, An Old Case & a Possibly Compromised Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> Story would be set in Season 3

The team sat alone in the conference room at the FBI building in New York City, which was a unique experience. The only ones on the team who’d ever been in the conference room were Frankie, Will and Ray. However, this time, the entire team was called in to be briefed on a sensitive assignment.

"So you have no idea what this mission is?" Frankie asked Ray while they were waiting to be briefed.

"No. Director Casey just told me we'd be briefed here.”

"I don't get it. Aren't you like our handler or whatever? Since when don't you know before us?" Standish asked.

Ray shrugged. “I don't get it either. As far as I can tell, it's super top secret."

At that point, the door to the conference room opened and in walked the last person anyone expected to see---Douglas Prince, former Deputy Director of the FBI and Ray's father.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Mr. Prince said in his usual, all business manner. “It’s good to see you all again.”

"Wait, Wait.” Standish said. "You're briefing us? But aren’t you like retired?"

"Thank you, Mr. Standish, we're well aware of that. However, a situation's come up that I believe warrants the Bureau's attention and I asked Director Casey for your assistance."

Mr. Prince began his briefing by bringing up a photo on the view screen. "This man is Aaron Klemsky. Thirty years ago, he worked under my command at the Lexington Field office. Damned fine agent. Unfortunately, he’s developed dementia and is currently residing in a nursing home. A few weeks ago, he asked to see me on an urgent matter. Unfortunately, when I got there, he refused to talk."

"He changed his mind." Will guessed.

Prince shook his head. "Actually he didn't recognize me. Apparently, he is convinced the year is 1990. When I visited him he said I was too old to be Douglas Prince."

"So, now what?" Frankie asked.

"Klemsky was one of my best agents. It could be nothing but I’m very interested in hearing what he has to say. I spoke with some friends of mine still in the Bureau and they agree. My idea was to treat this as a simple debrief. Unfortunately, Klemsky’s condition’s left him with a touch of paranoia and he refused to talk to the agent I sent. He said it was me or nobody.”

“Has a psychologist talked to him?” Susan asked.

“He tried. The doctor reported that Klemsky’s delusion is a direct result of the dementia. He is adamant that the only way to get any information from Klemsky is to go along with his delusion. He seems to think we'd have better luck with [pointed derisively at Ray) *that* Agent Prince in my place. Frankly, I think it's a mistake."

Will spoke up in Ray's defense. "Sir, Ray is a highly qualified field agent."

Prince waved the comment away. "Yes, I’m sure when it comes to criminals he does just fine. But someone in a postilion of authority? I don't think he'll be believable."

"Wait a second." Susan began until she felt Ray's hand on her arm, which she knew was a signal to stop.

"Save it, Agent Sampson. You don't need to stick up for him. The decision's already been made, over my objection, mind you. The meeting is set up for tomorrow afternoon. We leave for Lexington tonight."

Later, after the meeting was adjourned and his father had left, Ray addressed everyone. "Maybe he's right. Maybe this is a mistake." 

"Don't listen to him." Susan said. "You can do this. Who better to impersonate Douglas Prince than his own son?"

"I'm sure they can find a better person." Ray insisted.

"Not someone who looks as much like him as you do." Frankie said.

"Why do people keep saying that? I don't look that much like him."

"It's the eyes." Standish responded. “They’re identical.”

Susan nodded as she scrutinized Ray. "Hm. Yeah. The chin's similar too."

"Same height and build." Jai stated.

"Okay, Okay. I get it." Ray said, putting his hands up as if surrendering.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

The next day the team, including Mr. Prince, waited in a private room at the nursing home in Lexington while Ray, wearing his best suit and his father's most annoyed attitude, met with Aaron Klemsky. 

"Okay, Klemsky. I’m here. What the hell do you want?"

"Wait.” The old man said. “How do I know it's you? They tried sending some old guy earlier. Like I'm going to fall for that.” He paused for a moment and then asked. “What's your younger son's name?"

"Jeez. That's easy," Ray thought to himself. Out loud, he simply responded "Ray."

"Damn it!" Ray heard his father's voice in his ear.

"Klemsky narrowed his eyes. “I thought you called him Raymond."

"Don't worry. You can recover." Ray heard Susan say.

"I do call him that.” Ray covered. "Then my wife made this big deal about him wanting to be called Ray.” Ray shot Klemsky an annoyed look. ""Is there a reason I'm here? Because I have better things to do than discuss what my son wants to call himself."

Klemsky narrowed his eyes again. "Your hair's different."

“Oh, for Christ's sake." Ray and his father said at the same time. Ray turned to go. "I have a division to run, Klemsky; when you're serious about taking to me, let me know."

"Wait, Wait." Klemsky exclaimed when Ray got to the door. Klemsky looked around the room and then said in a soft voice, "She's going to burn you."

"Who?"

"Chalke. About the thing."

"Chalke?" Ray said, tentatively since he had no clue who that was. "Luckily, his father was on hand to provide the answer. “Laura."

"Of course, Laura. How many Chalkes do you do know?" Klemsky snapped. Then reacting off the glare Ray was giving him, "Sorry, sir."

"What about her? How is she going to burn me?"

"The thing."

"I don't know what the hell he's talking about." Ray heard his father said. At which point, Ray said to Klemsky, "Do you have any idea how many cases I handle a year, Klemsky? Now give me something specific or I'm getting the hell out of here."

"The Banning case. She's going to burn you."

"How?"

"You know, because it’s dirty. She's going to burn you." Klemsky repeated. Sadly, when pressed for details, he wasn't able to offer any.

"So what do you think?" Ray asked the team when he was finished.

"You were fine, I suppose." Prince said, somewhat reluctantly.

"What? My man crushed it!" Standish blurted out.

"I think Ray's asking about Klemsky's statement." Will told both men.

"I think I've wasted everyone's time." Prince declared. "The man's obviously worse off than I thought. I've never conducted a dirty investigation in my life."

Ray silently agreed. His father may be arrogant as hell but there's no way he was dirty. 

Susan shook her head. "I don't think that's what he was saying though. Thirty years ago, you were Special Agent in Charge. Which means if anything shady happened, it'd blow back on you whether you were involved or not."

“So, he's suggesting that Laura Chalke is the dirty agent? I don't buy it. Her work was exemplary."

“Maybe. Doesn't mean she wasn't dirty." Frankie said. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Later, Mr. Prince laid out the details of the Banning case. Richard Banning was the leader of a militia in Kentucky who smuggled guns and drugs as a means to finance their ultimate goal of overthrowing the US government. Banning landed on the FBI’s radar after he published a manifesto which declared war on the government. Banning’s group remained elusive until 1990 when Banning was implicated in the death of the mayor’s teenage daughter.

“We believed that this murder was the first salvo in Banning’s war against the government so we brought him in for questioning. That went nowhere. Luckily, a witness saw Banning with the girl and we were able to get a search warrant for his apartment. There, my team found a necklace known to have belonged to the girl. Banning was tried and convicted and his militia group disbanded.” 

“Only now Agent Klemsky is suggesting the arrest wasn’t legal.” Frankie noted.

“I’ve spoken with Director Casey.” Prince began. “He do doesn’t see the need in opening up a case that’s been closed for thirty years based on the word of a man suffering from dementia. If I was in his position, I wouldn’t either. However, he’s given me permission to make the call. On the one hand, there was no doubt in my mind that Banning was guilty, on the other hand, his arrest being illegal doesn’t sit well with me either. If someone in my command did something illegal, I want to know about it.”

Which was why the team was pouring over a thirty year old closed case.

"You know. I’m surprised.” Standish remarked. “The FBI's digital records are pretty thorough. I thought with this case being so long ago, there’d be lots of missing files.”

"Of course they’re thorough.” Prince stated. “When I became Deputy Director, I made it a point to make sure that all the Bureau’s records were accessible and well organized. After I left, suggested to my replacement that he do the same. There is no excuse for sloppy records keeping.”

"Does he ever not mention that he was Deputy Director?" Susan mumbled under her breath to an amused Ray.

“Something you’d like to share, Agent Sampson?” Prince remarked.

Feeling as if she’d been called on by the teacher, Susan stammered a bit. “Uh, no. Well, just that I didn’t find anything in Laura Chalke’s file...”

“As I said. She was clean.” Prince interrupted. 

Susan continued. “However, that doesn’t mean she didn’t do anything to manipulate the investigation. From what I can tell, she worked on that case, all of her cases, diligently. She identified with the victims. Someone like that, if she thought Banning was going to get away with his crimes I can see her taking action to make sure that didn’t happen.”

“I don’t need guesswork, Agent Sampson. I need facts” Prince snapped.

“She’s just trying to help.” Ray spoke up.

“I don’t need *you* to tell me what she’s trying to do.” Prince said pointedly to his son. Then looking around the room, he said “You are all supposed to be the best team out there; so find me something!” 

Will got to Prince before he was able to leave. “Sir, believe me, this team is the best But you have to admit that investigating a 30 year old case is difficult under normal circumstances and it’s something we’ve never done before. None of us.”

Prince’s expression softened and he sighed. “I do understand. However, you need to understand that I was the leader of the team that put Banning away. If you were in my position and found out one of your people may have compromised a case, wouldn’t you want to know? Regardless if it was one year ago or thirty?”

“Yes, I would.” Will conceded.

After his father left, Ray spoke up. “You know, I’ve been thinking. Maybe I should go to Kentucky again. Get another crack at Klemsky.” 

“He didn’t remember anything the first time, what makes you thinks he would now?” Frankie asked.

“I don’t, but he obviously knew something. Otherwise, why bring it up?”

“He’s right.” Susan said. “The information’s in his head, he just can’t access it right now.”

“I’m thinking I can lean on him. I know what kind of boss my father was. He was a hard ass. I think I can jolt something out of him.”

“There’s no guarantee it’ll work, though.” Susan said, touching Ray’s arm. “It’s obviously a strong memory for him, that’s why he called your father but with his condition, he may not be able to access it no matter how hard you lean on him.”

“I know. But I have to try.” 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

“Okay, Klemsky. We have to talk.” Ray said, all business.

“Sir?”

Ray loomed over Klemsky with his arms crossed over his chest. “I spoke with Agent Chalke. Apparently, she has no clue what the hell you’re talking about.”

“I-I” Klemsky stammered.

“In fact, she says if anyone’s dirty around here it’s you. Is that what this is? Are you covering your own tracks?”

“No. No.” 

“Then what the hell do you know?” Ray asked, his voice raised. “You come to me with this cockamamie story about Chalke being dirty. How do I know you’re not the dirty one? How do I know you’re not just spreading lies about Chalke to steal her job?”

“No. I’d never.”

“Oh, but Chalke would? You can’t just drop a bombshell and expect me to just take your word for it. You know what I think? I think you did something.” Here Ray sat down across for Klemsky and glared at him “I thing you did something and now you’re casting the blame on Chalke.”

“No, she did it!”

What did she do?”

“Banning.”

“Banning! He’s in jail where he belongs! Banning’s in jail because *I* put him there. I am Special Agent in Charge which means everything that happens falls on me. If you did something to comprise that investigation, if you did anything to compromise the integrity of this team, of *my* reputation, I will make sure they bury you.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Klemsky yelled, clearly frazzled. “It was Laura!”

“And she says you’re a goddamned liar!” Ray leaned in closer. “I swear, Klemsky, I will go over every ounce of your involvement in that investigation. Yours, not Chalke’s, and if I find one thing out of place, I swear…”

“It was evidence!” Klemsky blurted out. “I don’t remember what, I swear, but she planted something.”

“Why not come forward earlier?” Ray asked. “Why now?”

“I don’t know. I, I wanted to tell you. I messed up. When we brought him in the first time, I searched his backpack. I found something, jewelry, I think, it connected him to the girl. But Laura said I messed up. He wasn’t supposed to be searched. She said she’d take care of it for me. And she did. She made sure it was found when it was supposed to be. She told me to not say anything, but, I don’t know, it’s been weighing on me. If anyone figures it out—it’ll burn you.”

Ray got up and Klemsky continued. “She was only trying to keep me from getting in trouble. I told her not to, but she knew how mad you’d get if you found out I messed up. She knew how much you wanted to put Banning away. She was only trying to help, you and me. I should’ve kept my mouth shut but I get so confused sometimes, I, I...”

Ray put his hand on Klemsky’s shoulder. “It’s alright. You did good.” Remembering his father’s words in New York, Ray continued. “I don’t know if I ever told you this, Klemsky,--Aaron--but you’re a damned fine agent.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Thanks to Ray’s new information, Standish was able to narrow his search and did find a discrepancy,

“So apparently, during a search you have people taking notes and someone taking pictures. Anyway, I compared the notes with the photos and this right here…” Standish pointed at a photo on his screen that showed a woman’s necklace hanging on Banning’s bedpost. “this necklace isn’t mentioned in anybody’s notes. The only proof that this necklace existed is in this photo which was taken by Agent Chalke.”

“Which means she could’ve planted it.” Susan stated. “Also, I did some more digging into this witness who saw Banning with the mayor’s daughter. This wasn’t a random witness—this woman went to school with Chalke’s mother.”

“I don’t get why anyone in the FBI didn’t catch this. Don’t they compare notes and photos?” Don’t they vet witnesses?”

“There was no reason to.” Ray responded. “They already had Banning. If anything, his lawyer should’ve done all that but apparently whoever was defending him dropped the ball.”

"So, Ray, what do you want to do? Should we tell your father or not?" Will asked.

"Why ask me? You're team leader."

"Frankie and I both are. However, he's your father. What do you think he'd want us to do?"

"I don't know. He's a straight arrow like you. What would you want?"

Will thought for a moment, then said, “"I'd want to know the truth. There are lines we don't cross and he deserves to know that someone on his team crossed it."

"I disagree." Frankie said. "I read Banning's file. He was a bad man who did a lot of bad things. What good does it do to let Prince know the investigation was compromised?"

"He'd probably want to alert the DA's office.” Susan noted.

"Well, yes. That's protocol." Will agreed.

"Exactly." Frankie replied. "And not only will Banning go free for a crime that he probably did commit, but every case this Laura Chalke worked on will be compromised. And by association so will Prince’s reputation."

"True. Jai noted. “But he is the one who wanted to know if there was any truth to Klemsky’s allegations."

"Maybe you should tell him." Standish argued. “I mean, the man thinks he was God's gift to the FBI. He should be knocked down a peg."

"Oh, and every case he worked on with Chalke deserves to be reopened?" Frankie asked pointedly.

"Ugh!" Ray groaned right before putting his head on the table in frustration.

"Ray. It's up to you." Will declared. "Whatever you decide, we'll back you up."

An hour later, Mr. Prince walked in the Dead Drop to get the results of the team’s investigation. The team had no clue what Ray was going to tell his father. To be honest, neither did Ray until he saw his father walk through the door.

“So, you said you had something?” Mr. Prince asked the moment he walked in the door.

“No.” Ray declared. “Nothing. Klemsky must’ve been mixed up.”

“You investigated the Banning case?”

“Yes.” Ray took the lie further. “We even dug up some other cases Chalke was involved in. Far as we can tell, everything’s above board.”

“Thought so. Well, sorry I wasted your time, everyone. Thank you.” Prince said as he began to leave.

“Wait.” Susan said as she walked over to Prince. “I think you should know that Ray played a large part in this investigation. We wouldn’t have been able to make a conclusion if it wasn’t for him.”

“You’re all competent agents, I’m sure you would’ve done just fine without him.”

“So you don’t think he deserves any recognition for the work he did here? He’s the one who got Klemsky to talk.”

“Oh, God.” Ray thought to himself, wishing he could crawl under a rock before he could hear his father’s response. But no such luck.

Mr. Prince stared down at Susan. “If my son needs recognition for simply doing his job, then he has no business being in the FBI. Now if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch.”

Susan fumed as Prince walked out the door and then stomped over to Ray, “ _Gilipollas_!! He is the most arrogant, condescending man I’ve ever met! How the hell did you survive with him as a father?”

Ray chuckled and shrugged. “It’s just the way he is, that’s all.”

“Well, it’s a wonder you’re so well adjusted.” Susan said. She then fingered his tie, seductively. “Me, I think you did an amazing job.”

“Thank you.” Ray said and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on writing Ray's father again but I really wanted Ray to impersonate his father and it didn't make sense for Mr. Prince not to be in the story with that premise.
> 
> Partial Inspiration for Banning's illegal search and the planting of evidence came from Season 5 of Bosch.


End file.
